A Second Chance
by aphnxrising
Summary: What happened to Snape after he died? Now we get to find out..
1. Redemption

**A Second Chance**

_Chapter One_

**Redemption**

He felt his life slipping away. He had just enough time to get the memories to Harry before it slipped away completely. He watched as Harry gathered them from him. He wanted to look at Harry one last time.

"Look..at...me." he forced out of himself. Harry turned and looked at him, but before he was able to say anymore, his life slipped away completely.

Severus Snape woke with a thud. He sat up with a start. Looking around he was in some sort of train station, but there was an unearthly glow engulfing the whole place. Confused, he stood up slowly to try to get his bearings. The last thing he remembered was giving Harry his memories, but there was something else after that, something important.

"After you gave Harry your memories Severus, you died." A familiar voice said from behind him. Severus spun around to see the source of the voice.

"Albus. I ah..well if you're here I guess that is true." Severus looked down to his feet. "I was hoping to survive this and be there for the boy.."

"You were there when you needed to be." Albus interrupted him. He walked over to the bench next to Severus and sat down. "Come Severus, I have just spoken with Harry. He did what he was meant to do and he's gone back to complete the battle." Albus gestured for Severus to sit next to him. Severus hesitated for a moment, still unsure of what was going on, but complied with Albus's request.

"Interestingly enough, he inquired about your patronus. I think he truly understands you now, and you've gained an admirer, and true friend in Harry."

Severus snorted "A bit late for that innit?"

"It's never too late for anything."

"That will sure comfort me while I'm sitting around in" Severus looked around at his surroundings "King's Cross station is it? Ahh, eternity in King's Cross. Everything I've hoped for all my life, afterlife, whatever!" Severus slammed his fists on his legs in frustration.

"Severus, your deeds have not gone unnoticed. The ah, powers that be have watched your every move since the night that Lily died. An event like that can truly make or break a person. It did a little of both in your case, but it ended up making you a true hero."  
"Where were they when she died? Why didn't they save her!"

"Severus, what was meant to happen, happened. They could not have stopped it, even if they chose to interfere, which they never do."

Severus buried his face in his hands. "She should not have died. I failed her." His tears started falling out of his eyes, and dripping through his fingers. "She should have seen Harry grow into the man he's become."

"Oh she has seen it. She is always watching him."

"Not what I meant Albus."

"But it's what was needed."

Severus sat up. "Bah! Putting a boy through all of this is never needed."

"Sometimes the path we are given isn't always an easy one, but it teaches us what we need to know to become the person we need to become."

Severus scoffed. "That sounds like a convenient way of patting people on the head and sending them on their way without answering their question."

Albus sighed. "Severus, I am not going to argue this with you. You and I are here for a reason. The powers that be have chosen me to speak to you on their behalf."

"Oh how convenient, they aren't here themselves to answer questions." Severus lifted his hands to his mouth to amplify his voice. "What are you scared of, that you'd have to take responsibility for your actions?"

"SEVERUS!." Albus yelled, exasperated.

Severus sighed. "Ok ok. Fine whatever, I'll listen to what you have to say." He crossed his arms over his chest and slouched, glaring at Albus.

"As I was saying, the powers that be have been watching you since Lily died. They know the incredible love you have for her, that it never stopped after she died, that it helped shape who you became. They also know it left you with a great sadness. You never got to hold true happiness in your hands and welcome it into you like a fire on a cold winter night."

"Such poetic words for saying 'fate fucked you over and made you miserable.'" Albus glared at Severus. Severus sighed "Ok ok I'll keep quiet."

"As I was saying, the powers that be know of your steadfast heroism and faith in Harry and what needed to be done. They have decided to do something that is one of the rarest things to occur in the universe. They have chosen to give you a second chance."

"A what?"

"A second chance. Severus, you are going to get a chance to live again and experience the true happiness you deserve."

Severus was speechless. He looked down at his hands, his vision slowly being blurred by the tears forming in his eyes. A second chance? Happiness? He had been so lonely, so miserable for so long he didn't even know if he would recognize it.

"I know this is a lot to take in Severus, but we haven't got much time. Their plan for you is to, well - be reborn to a new life. Your soul will remember what has happened in this life, but this new life will have no conscious memory of what has happened."

Severus breathed heavily. "Reborn? I.." his voice trailed off in shock.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we haven't got much time." Albus put his hand on Severus's back. "This is what you deserve Severus. Do not be frightened."

A warmth came over Severus. He heard bells ringing in the background. Albus smiled and stood up.

"It is happening Severus. I wish your journey to be steadfast, and to not see you back before your time." Albus stood, and was followed up by Severus. The men embraced each other as the warmth increased in intensity until Severus was no longer standing there.

He felt like he was being pulled. Closer and closer to a target, but he had no idea where he was being pulled to. He was surrounded by fluid and darkness. Hands grasped his shoulders as he was slowly pulled out into a bright room by the hands. The light was blinding. He didn't want to be here, he was so cold. The hands wrapped him in a blanket in a blanket and put him down on a surface. He could feel the surface moving up and down. He struggled to open his eyes, not knowing what he was seeing. A woman's face came into view and she smiled.

"Hi Sean, welcome to the world. I am your mommy."


	2. Neighbor Girl

**A Second Chance**

_Chapter Two_

**Neighbor Girl**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I was extremely nervous about posting this - I've had the idea for this in my head for over a year just never sat down and written it. I've been writing fanfic for over a decade but always ended up trashing it and never sharing. I'll try to update at least once a week, but I've got a lot on my plate atm so if I don't update that often I'm sorry! It's been pointed out to me that in my last chapter I had Snape doing things uncharacteristic of him (IE cursing). In my head, I think his stick in the mudness (otherwise known as properness) would go out the window, seeing how he's you know..dead and kinda upset about it :). But that's just my opinion. Also I apologize for the perspective - this is my first time writing not in a first person perspective, and third person omniscient is still working its kinks out in my head. The first two chapters are basically my info dump chapters so if there's not much plot exposition I'm sorry :s

* * *

Muggles had a funny way of traveling. Mommy and Daddy had said they would be moving to America, but they hadn't told him they would be surrounded by muggles. The British Magical Embassy had expected them to live amongst muggles, and since they were in such close quarters with them, they had to use their strange ways to travel. Daddy was driving what he said was called a car. He wrinkled his nose and went back to reading his book.

"We're here." Daddy said, the car coming to a stop. He opened his door and got out. Mommy opened the door and unhooked Sean from his seat. He climbed out slowly, his legs tired from the long journey.

Mommy grabbed onto his hand and began to lead him up to the house. There were three people standing by the front door, smiling. "Look Sean, our neighbors have come to greet us." his mother smiled. "The daddy works with your daddy, and I think you'll be going to preschool with their little girl."

Sean hadn't even noticed the little girl. She stood next to her mommy, burying her face in her mommy's leg. All he could see was long blonde hair. It was lighter than mommy's, so light it was almost white.

"Hi! You must be our new neighbors. I am Bridgette." Mommy turned and looked back at the car. "The man taking stuff out of the trunk is my husband John." she turned back around, resting her hands on Sean's shoulders. "And this little man is our son Sean."

"Hi and welcome!." The new woman greeted Mommy with a smile "I'm Susan, this is my husband Alastaire, and this shy little one," she moved her leg so that the little girl couldn't bury her face anymore, "is our daughter Aisling."

Sean looked at the little girl. He had only seen her hair before, but when he actually saw her a large smile grew on his face. She had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen, the color of the sky on a bright summer day. She smiled and she saw two dimples form on her cheeks. He let go of his mother's hand and walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Sean." He waved and smiled at her.

"Hi." She whispered, wrinkling her nose. Her smile went away for a second, then quickly came back. Walking up to him, she put her arms around his shoulders. "Fwiends?"

Stepping out of the hug, Sean smiled. "Uh-huh."

* * *

"Asling! Ash! Wait up." Sean panted out, trying to keep up with her. Ash kept running up the hill and it seemed like she was purposely going faster then he could, just so she could make fun of him for it. It was the first day of summer break, their last one in America.

Ash finally stopped running. She turned back to look at him and smiled. "I can't help it if you're slow." She yelled at him, giggling.

He shook his head. When mom and dad had sat him down, and told them that since he was old enough to go to Hogwarts, they felt it was safer for him to go there then to stay in America. He had surprised his parents though. The only protest he put up was the fact that he would have to leave Ash. He didn't care about what else he would be leaving behind - his parents, his home. Just Ash.

When Sean finally caught up to her, Ash ruffled his hair and sat underneath the tree at the top of the hill. "So, I have a surprise for you." she said, a bit of deviousness in her voice.

"Oh?" Sean collapsed next to her and reached for the bottle of water in his pocket. "This better not be like the time you put ink in my tea. I had black teeth for a week!"

"No no, it's nothing like that. When you told me your parents were sending you to Hogwarts I didn't know what to think. I was going to lose my best friend. We've lived next to each other for six years, I don't know what I would do without you. But then I got an idea." Ash grinned

Sean sat up. "Idea? I usually don't like it when you get those."

"You'll like this."

"That's what you always say." He raised his eyebrow warily. "Black teeth!"

Ash giggled. "Oh pff, it's not like you're completely innocent." Sean rolled his eyes. "Anyways as I was saying, when you told me your parents were sending you to Hogwarts, I was devastated.I didn't want to lose you." Ash put her hand on top of Sean's . "I had no idea what to do to fix it. Then it dawned on me. I sat down with my parents last night for dinner and I asked them why I wasn't going to Hogwarts too, and told them how much I wanted to go." she smiled.

Sean sat up, wide-eyed like a kid on Christmas morning. "You..what?" He stuttered.

"I told them I wanted to go to Hogwarts too. After a little while they finally agreed to it."

Sean was speechless. He knew Aisling didn't like to be away from her parents for long periods of time, especially now that her mother was having another baby. He leaned over and gave her the biggest hug he could. He really didn't know what to say to her. They sat there for awhile in silence, holding hands and listening to their surroundings, huge grins on both of their faces.

* * *

They arrived in London a week before school was supposed to start. Both families shared two rooms in The Leaky Cauldron. They had warned Sean and Ash to not wander off or go out into Diagon Alley alone, but of course they didn't listen. The first chance their parents' backs were turned they were out of their rooms exploring the inn. The magical community they had been a part of in America had been limited to their two families. The British Ministry had wanted to be diplomatic, but it was only limited to their fathers and they didn't like mingling with the Americans on their off hours. Father had always said the Americans were brash and rude and that he would rather only be around them when he was getting paid to be around them.

When they got down to the tavern area of The Leaky Cauldron it was packed. Ash grabbed Sean's hand and they slowly walked out into the tavern. The blonde woman behind the bar noticed them quietly stepping away from the stairs. She smiled and put down the wash rag she was cleaning the bar off with.

Walking over to the two of them, the smile on her face calmed the two of them. "Hi there. Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that you aren't supposed to be down here?" She asked them, squatting down to be eye level with both of them.

"I ah." Sean blushed sheepishly "Yes we are ma'am." He looked down at his feet.

"There you are! Sean, Ash did you really think we wouldn't notice?" A exasperated voice behind them called out. Ash and Sean turned around. Both of their mothers were standing there with angry scowls on their faces.

"I, I'm sorry mama. We were just bored up there." Ash whispered as she hid behind Sean.

"Ladies, don't worry. They are completely safe here at The Leaky Cauldron." The blonde woman smiled. "I am Hannah Longbottom, the owner."

Both mothers relaxed a little. "Hello Hannah. I am Bridgette Lennox." Sean's mother smiled at Hannah. "and this one," she ruffles Sean's hair. "is my son Sean."

Ash's mother held out her hand. "I am Susan Forsyth and this is my daughter Aisling."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Longbottom, any relationship to Neville?" Bridgette asked Hannah.

"Yes, he's my husband." Hannah looked down on the two children. "I take it you two are starting at Hogwarts this year?"

Sean nodded his head "Yes ma'am." Ash just nodded her head, still scared of her mother and how much trouble she was going to be in.

"Well," Hannah started, standing up. "If I've learned anything from Neville and his friends is that curiosity is a wonderful thing, but you have to be smart about it." She smiled at both mothers. "I think you should listen to your mothers. They only want what's best for you. Not everyone is as nice as I am." She held out her hand to Susan. "You ladies need anything, just ask." She shook Susan's and Bridgette's hands and then turned and went back to work.

"You two upstairs now." Bridgette said to the children, pointing up the stairs. Both children begrudgingly listened to her and went back upstairs.

* * *

Sean and Ash loaded their trunks onto the train. The last week had gone by faster then they had expected. All of their school supplies were bought, they had each gotten an animal companion (Sean a large barn owl named Aristotle, Ash a cat that looked like a giant ball of white fur named Snowball), and they had spent the last week exploring England and learning more about where they came from. Now, together they were stepping onto the train that would take them to the next chapter of their lives. They found two seats together and waved goodbye to their parents as the train pulled out of the station. Ash continued to look out the window as the scenery passed them by, while Sean couldn't stop staring at Ash. He was happy to be here, happy that she was here too. Something about this just felt right. He didn't know what the next year at Hogwarts held for them, but he knew he was glad that he didn't have to do it alone.


	3. A New Home

**A Second Chance**

_Chapter Three_

**A New Home**

**A/N -** I do not own any of the characters from the original stores, but I am thankful for JK creating them. Apologies for taking so long to write this chapter. Summer semester kicked my butt. Little piece of advice - never take a Chemistry class over the summer. Six weeks for the same course that's done over several months normally is not a good idea. I'm lucky I'm still speaking English. Thanks all for the reviews and favorites. I am so not worthy of them :D. Also I suck at figuring out Hagrid's speech pattern so I'm not gonna even try.

* * *

Sean and Ash sat next to each other, nervous about what would happen when they arrived at Hogwarts. They found a car that was empty and claimed it for themselves, not wanting others to invade their space.

Sean sat across from Ash watching her. Ash stared out the window, watching the landscape pass them by. He couldn't help but smile as her face filled up with a look of awe and wonder. She looked so beautiful when she was like that.

Ash turned and looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "Sean, why are you staring at me?"

"I..I wasn't" He stuttered, looking down trying to hide his embarrassment.

She giggled. "It's ok silly. It's not like there's much else to look at here." she moved to sit next to Sean. "Are you scared?"

Sean turned to look directly in her eyes. Placing her hand in his, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course I'm scared. The fact that you're here and doing this with me makes it easier to handle and worth it."

"I am glad I convinced my parents to send me too." she nods, relaxing a bit. "Promise me something Sean."

"What?"

She puts her head on his shoulder, and tightens her hand around his. "No matter what happens, if we get into the same house or different houses, you'll always be my friend. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Ash, of course I'll be your friend. There is nothing in the world that could make me stop wanting to have you in my life." He paused, trying to figure out how to express his thoughts. "You've been my best friend, my only friend, for the last six years. I can't imagine my life without you."

They both smiled at each other. Everything was going to be ok.

* * *

When the train arrived at Hogwarts it was already dark. Sean and Ash as well as the rest of the first years were shuffled off the train onto small boats. One of the teachers - Sean believed his name was Hagrid - had greeted them when they got off the train and was now at the front of the boats leading them across the lake to what looked like a giant castle that was taken straight out of the fairy tales. Sean wasn't sure how the boats were moving across, but they were gliding across the glassy top of the lake without any rowing or motors. He held Ash's hand tightly in his, partially to remind her that he was there and partially to remind himself that he was safe and going to be ok.

"We're almost there." Ash whispered, her awestruck energy coming through in her voice. She looked up at the castle looming in front of them. "It's bigger than I thought it'd be."

"Of course it is, it's not one of your snow globes." Sean said with a smile, trying to diffuse the tension.

Ash slapped his arm playfully. "Of course it isn't. I just thought it'd look more like a..you know..school." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright children we're almost there." The voice of Hagrid called back to us from the lead boat. "When we get to the shore, line up single file and I will lead you to the Great Hall and we will get dinner sorted for you, but first we shall figure out which houses you belong to."

* * *

They were met at the foot of the steps leading inside and to the Great Hall by an older witch. Introducing herself as Headmistress McGonnagal she led the group up the stairs. Walking into the Great Hall, the children were accosted by the overwhelming warmth of the colors scarlet and gold. Four long tables were occupied by droves of children, all older then them.

"Children! Follow me now." the headmistress directed them, leading them to the front of the room. She left them standing below the podium at the front of the Great Hall. She continued up to where there were a group of teachers seated and stood in front of the table. "Students, teachers, welcome to another great year at Hogwarts. Before we get to the sorting I have a few announcements to make. Mr. Filch would like to remind all students that their is a list of forbidden items which is ever expanding and it shall be made available for those that care." A giggle came over the crowd of students. McGonnagal paused for a second then continued. "The teachers ask that students remember that the Forbidden Forest is a dangerous place and students are forbidden to go alone. You must be accompanied by an adult." She flicked her wand and a stool with a hat appeared in front of her. "And now onto the sorting." She looked directly at the first years. "We will call you up in alphabetical order. When you are given your houses you will sit at the appropriate table."

"She seems so stiff. If everyone here is that boring we're doomed" Ash whispered.

Sean giggled under his breath. "What house do you want to be in?" He whispered back.

"Well both my parents were Ravenclaws, so that should be the natural choice, but I think I'd really like to be in Gryffindor. Ravenclaws are always too busy with their books to have fun. How bout you?"

Sean sighed. "I've not really thought about it. My dad's a Slytherin and my mum's a Hufflepuff." Ash raised an eyebrow at that. Sean laughed. "Yea I know, odd combination. My dad hit a streak of rebelliousness after being at Hogwarts and they met and all that good fairy tale stuff."

"Aisling Forsyth!" the Headmistress called out.

"Wish me luck." Ash winked. She walked up slowly and sat on the stool as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

Sean could tell she was nervous by the death grip her left hand had on her right hand, but that instantly went away the second the sorting hat yelled out "Gryffindor!" Ash smiled as she hopped down and joined the rest of the Gryffindors.

Sean waited nervously for them to get to his name. After every house assignment there was about three minutes of cheering so it was taking longer then Sean was hoping for. Finally the moment arrived and Sean walked up to the stool and took his seat as the sorting hat was placed on his head.

_"Hmmm have I seen you before?"_ A disembodied voice that seemed to be surrounding his head asked.

"No..sir?" Sean squeaked out

_"You seem very familiar. How odd. Hmm." _There was a pause as if the voice was thinking. _"Ah, I have..that's why. Well nevermind that. Where to put you where to put you. You would do well in Slytherin. Ravenclaw too - you are bright."_

Sean concentrated as hard as he could on being in Gryffindor.

"_Gryffindor? You could do great things in Slytherin, Ravenclaw too. But no, I think you're right." _ the voice paused before screaming out "GRYFFINDOR!"

The words the hat had said to him knocked around his head. With a smile on his face he made his way to Gryffindor's table, finding a seat next to Ash. She put her arms around him and gave him the biggest hug he'd ever had.

"We're both Gryffindors! Fancy that." Ash said, smiling at him.

"Yea! I thought I was gonna be in Ravenclaw, or even Slytherin. The hat said some weird things to.."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The crowd burst into loud cheers again. Sean turned and clapped as the latest sortee went to their chosen house. Ash's attention went back to the sorting. Sean made a note to talk to Ash about what the sorting hat had said the first time he had a chance to talk with her alone.


End file.
